This invention relates to providing a system for improved flexible magnetic sheets. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for making flexible magnetic sheets having high-energy magnetization.
Typically, flexible magnetic sheets, if made thinner, lose a significant amount of their magnetic energy to the point where they may not even hold their own weight against a vertical magnetically-compatible surface. Additionally, if such thinner flexible magnetic sheets have increased magnetic particles to overcome the deficiency of magnetic energy, they become brittle and no longer function as “flexible”.
Thus, there is a need for providing of improved thin flexible sheets having higher potential for magnetic energy.